Elf
frame|right|Player Avatar: Elf Female Elves have long been the allies of Mankind. together the two great races constructed a kingdom called Zedonia. Gradually however, Elves came to be discriminated against within this great society. As a result, a schism occured in which a contingent of Elves split off and occupied an area of the nothern border of Zedonia which they named Kressia. The Elf race is part of the Holy camp. Units All of the units in the Elf army are trained at the Barracks. Click in the unit name to see a picture and other useful information. !rowspan=2|Unit !rowspan=2|Tier !colspan=8|Stats |rowspan=13 width=2| !colspan=5|Cost per Unit !colspan=4|Time(mm:ss) |- !Type !width=30|HP !width=30|ATK !width=30|DEF !width=30|SPD !width=30|Load !width=30|Force !width=30|Fame !width=30|Gold !width=30|Lumber !width=30|Ore !width=30|Sulfur !width=30|Crystal !width=30|Base !width=30|Boot !width=30|HSkill !width=30|Guild |- |style="text-align:left"|Centaur |1||Melee||38|| || || ||30||125||1.25 |55|| -||8|| -||3||02:00||01:36||01:12||00:36 |- |style="text-align:left"|Elf Scout |2||Melee||10||5||5||50||5||153||1.53||68||9|| -|| -||4||02:40||02:08||01:36||00:48 |- |style="text-align:left"|Dwarf Warrior |3||Melee|| || || || || ||276||2.76 |121|| -||11||10|| -|| || || || |- |style="text-align:left"|Elf Archer |4||Ranged||62||28||22||5.89||52||439||4.39 |194||21||16||6|| -||07:20||05:52||04:24||02:12 |- |style="text-align:left"|Pegasus Warrior |5||Melee||120||40|| || ||64|| ||5.44 |239||25||18|| -||9|| || || || |- |style="text-align:left"|Dryad |6||Melee|| || || ||6.44 |70||743||7.43||328||55|| -||5||9||12:20||09:52||07:24||03:42 |- |style="text-align:left"|Unicorn |7||Melee||174||67||54||7.3||84|| ||10.61 |466|| -||61||13||16|| || || || |- |style="text-align:left"|Elite Acher ||8||Ranged||190|| || || ||68||1625||16.25 |715||73||55||9||18||23:00||18:24||13:48||06:54 |- |style="text-align:left"|Green Dragon |9||Melee||394||124||109||8.78||90||3000||30.00 |1320||134||100||17||34||38:20||30:40||23:00||11:30 |- |style="text-align:left"|Fairy Dragon |10||Melee||600||170||133|| ||100||4875 |48.75||2145||218||164||27||55||58:20||46:40||35:00||17:30 |- |style="text-align:left"|Guard Towers | -||Ranged|| -|| -|| -||100|| -|| -|| -|| -|| -|| -|| -|| -|| -|| -|| -|| - |} Note: Base is unmodified unit build time. Camp assumes maxed Bootcamp skill. HSkill assumes max Bootcamp and maxed Forced Conscription/Intensive Training. Guild assumes all of the aforementioned and a level 10 University guild building. Note 2: All gold values are base values. For the cumulative effects of training time reduction, see Bootcamp, and for gold reduction, see Manufacturing Skill. Note 3: A green cell means that this is best stat compared with others units of the same tier and attack type. A yellow cell means means that that unit has the best stat of this type, but shares this stat with one or more units in the same tier. See more info in Unit Comparison page. Buildings !Building !Information |- |Bazaar |You can purchase weapons and equipment for your Hero here. |- |Barracks |You can train and heal wounded units here. |- |Embassy |Level up your Embassy to increase the maximum number of your guild members. |- |Guard Towers |Guard tower in the upper/lower battlefield. |- |Hero Tower |You can check hero status and appoint defending hero. |- |Magic Pool |The various beasts and monsters reared here are necessary for training elite units. |- |Magic Tower |You can research various skills and spells here. |- |Market |You can trade resources at the market. |- |Tavern |You can recruit heroes here. |- |The Gauntlet |You can arrange your units here. |- |Tower of Nature |This building allows you train more powerful Elf units. |- |Tree of Life |A special building that can increase Elf hero's special abilities. |- |Townhall |The Town Hall is the administrative centre of your castle. Here you can start to construct your castle. |- |Warehouse |Increases the resource storage limit. |} Spells Castle Spells The following spells are passive/static abilities that can be learned through research in Magic Tower under the "Castle Spells" tab. Once researched, Castle Spells are always active. !Spell !width="475"|Information |- |Forestry Skill |Base lumber output increases by 20 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Mining Skill |Base ore output increases by 20 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Refining Skill |Base sulfur output increases by 10 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Polishing Skill |Base crystal output increases by 10 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Storing Skill |Max. resource storage increases by 5% per level. |- |Construction Efficiency |Decreases building time by 3% per level. |- |Manufacturing Skill |Gold requirement for unit recruitment decreases by 2% per level. |- |Scouting Skill |The better your scouts, the better your Intel will be. |- |Bootcamp |Recruiting time decreases by 2% per level. |} Hero Spells The following Spells can be learned through research in the Magic Tower under the "Hero Spells" tab. Once researched, Hero Spells must either be equipped on a Combat Hero or a Castellan. Spells equipped to the Castellen become passive abilities. Combat Spells must be activated in combat. Where a Castellan Skill is availible to multiple races, Equiping both skills does not have a stacking effect (only the last skill equipped will work). !width="105"|Spell !width="450"|Information !width="95"|Type |- |Natural Power |Attack of melee combat units increases by 1.5% per level. |style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Fountain of Life |Max. HP of all soldiers increases by 1% per level. |style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Agility |Max. range of melee units increases by 2% per level. |style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Hawkeye |Attack of long-range combat units increases by 1.5% per level. |style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Inspiration |Experience rewarded to Heroes from combat increases by 1% per level. |style="text-align: center;"|Passive combat |- |Resource Control |Castle resource output increases by 3% per level (except gold). |style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |- |Pathfinder |Movement speed of transport units increases by 3% per level. |style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |- |Prosperity |Castle gold output increases by 3% per level. |style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |- |Healing Ability |Healing time for wounded units decreases by 2% per level. A defending Hero is required to use this skill. |style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |} Racial Spells The following are passive skills researched at the Tree of Life. These spells only apply to Elven Heroes and only to Elven units allocated to those Heroes. !width="125"|Spell !width="525"|Information |- |Natural Arrow | The Attack of Elf ranged units led by Elf heroes increases by 1% (per level). |- |Natural Wind | The Speed in battle of Elf units led by Elf heroes increases by 0.6% (per level). |- |Wrath of Nature | Increases the chance of dealing double damage by 0.4% and the chance of acting twice by 0.3% (per level). This only applies to Elf units led by Elf heroes |} Tasks Main Tasks Main Tasks are quest rewards that are completable once per player. In addition to a number of novice main tasks, there are now dozens of Main Tasks that grant rewards each time the player researches a new technology, builds a new building, or upgrades an existing building. Skill & building tasks The rewards for resources seems to go in this order, as irrational as it looks like at 6-8 levels. It would seem to be smart to build every skill/building to level 2 in beginning to gain resources. Skills you never use shouldn't be trained over that to avoid gaining useless fame too early in game. Building to get racial spells (in this case Tree of Life) doesn't seem to appear in tasks. Rewards are listed being percentual amount of the resource usage of the certain purchase. Level - Reward 1 - 120% 2 - 110% 3 - 100% 4 - 80% 5 - 60% 6 - 40% 7 - 30% (Tower of nature has 42% at this level, perhaps a typo? Haha.) 8 - 25% 9 - 23% 10 - 20% - Not sure about this, but would seem logical. Daily Tasks Daily Tasks refresh daily at 00:00:00 server time or whenever maintenance, other server resets occur, or if you increase your fame to unlock a new quest. !width="190"|Task name !width="290"|Objective !width="310"|Reward !width="90"|Requirements |- |Getting Started |Engage and destroy any 1 Star NPC |Gold 500 AP 7 | - |- |Maintain Order |Engage and destroy any 2 Star NPC |Gold 500 Elf Archer 5 AP 9 |Fame: 800 |- |Clean Up Remnants |Engage and destroy any 3 Star NPC |Gold 800 Dwarf Warrior 8 AP 9 |Fame: 2,200 |- |A Master's Burden |Engage and destroy any 4 Star NPC |Gold 1000 AP 11 |Fame: 5,800 |- |The Debut |Engage and destroy any 5 Star NPC |Gold 2000 AP 12 |Fame: 11,500 |- |Total Conquest |Engage and destroy any 6 Star NPC |Gold 1500 Pegasus Warrior 5 AP 13 |Fame: 21,000 |- |Pillar of the Nation |Engage and destroy any 7 Star NPC |Gold 4000 AP 14 |Fame: 33,000 |- |A Hero's Mettle |Engage and destroy any 8 Star NPC |Gold 1000 Unicorn 5 AP 15 |Fame: 54,000 |- |Basic equipment |Engage and defeat any LVL 1 treasure guardian. |Lumber 50 Crystal 25 AP 16 |Fame: 200 |- |Better equipment |Engage and defeat any LVL 2 treasure guardian. |Lumber 70 Ore 30 AP 21 |Fame: 800 |- |Explore the wild |Engage and defeat any LVL 3 treasure guardian. |Sulfur 30 Crystal 50 AP 33 |Fame: 2,200 |- |Hero Requirements |Engage and defeat any LVL 4 treasure guardian. |Sulfur 100 Ore 100 AP 45 |Fame: 5,800 |- |Get some Booty |Engage and defeat any LVL 5 treasure guardian. |Lumber 150 Crystal 150 AP 58 |Fame: 21,000 |- |Ease Fiscal Problems |Engage and defeat any LVL 6 treasure guardian. |Gold 1000 AP 71 |Fame: 33,000 |- |Supply and Demand |Engage and defeat any LVL 7 treasure guardian. |Ore 150 Crystal 75 AP 84 |Fame: 54,000 |- |A Time of War |Engage and defeat any LVL 8 treasure guardian. |Lumber 250 Ore 150 Sulfur 100 AP 98 |Fame: 150,000 |- |World Treasure |Engage and defeat any LVL 9 treasure guardian. |Gold 500 Lumber 200 Sulfur 100 Crystal 100 AP 111 |Fame: 300,000 |- |Hero |Engage and defeat any LVL 10 treasure guardian. |Lumber 400 Crystal 200 AP 121 |Fame 500,000 |- |Recruit Dwarf Warriors |Recruit 20 Dwarf Warriors |Lumber 100 Dwarf Warrior 10 |Fame: 200 |- |Military Exchange |Donate 16 Dwarf Warriors |18 Human archers |Fame: 800 |- |Defending the Holy Land (Part I) |Donate 20 Dryads from Initial Castle |Initial Castle reward Gold 22000 |Fame: 11,500 |- |Defending the Holy Land (Part II) |Donate 20 Elite Archer from Initial Castle |Initial Castle reward Gold 48000 |Fame: 21,000 |- |To know our enemy |Scout any playe r’s castle |Gold 800 Elf Scout 3 |Fame: 2,200 |- |Donate Lumber |Donate 100 Lumber from Initial Castle |Initial Castle reward Gold 800 |Fame: 800 |- |Donate Ore |Donate 100 Ore from Initial Castle |Initial Castle reward Gold 800 |Fame: 800 |- |Donate Sulfur |Donate 100 Sulfur from Initial Castle |Initial Castle reward Gold 1600 |Fame: 2,200 |- |Donate Crystals |Donate 100 Crystal from Initial Castle |Initial Castle reward Gold 1600 |Fame: 2,200 |- |Lucky Blessing |Spend 100 gold and you'll receive a 'Lucky Treasure Box' or 'Master Key' at random. 95% of the time will be a lucky box. |Lucky Box *1 or Master Key *1 | - |- |Master Key |You can exchange 2 'Lucky Treasure Boxes' for one 'Master Key' |Master Key*1 | - |} Analysis & Strategy Overall *Elven players have the best ranged unit, the Elf Hunter. Furthermore, they also have the fastest tier ten unit, the Elf Dragon. *Dwarwen soldiers are the elves' resource carrier. They are relatively cheap and can carry 150 units. Thus, they will be in use throughout the game *Centuars, Pegasus Warriors, Unicorns, Green Dragons, and Dryads have questionable use. *The Elves have average spell abilities. *The Orc's Forced Conscription or the Undead's Intensive Training would be helpful. Protected Early Game ( < 2200 Fame) At this stage, you are protected against other players. Assuming that you are somewhat active, you should have more than 2200 Fame before your protection ends. After finishing the tutorial, your first task is to capture as many mines as you are allowed. The four Elf Hunters you are given are pivitol. Seperate the four you are given into four slots, and begin to capture mines, preferably non-gold. Your next step should be to build a magic tower, and then research level 1 of all four resource upgrades. Finally, you should upgrade your warehouse a few times and build a market. After your economy has been established, you should focus on preparing to build Dwarwen soldiers. Much of your income will come from tasks, and the daily visit to world buildings. Do not forget to visit the watermill and the windmill every day. Also, do not forget to complete the daily tasks 'Master key' and 'Lucky Blessing'. Once you reach 800 fame, complete the daily task 'maintain order' once a day to receive 5 elven archers. Early Game (2200-10000 Fame) From this point on, you can be attacked and attack those between 1/5 of your fame and 5 times your fame. The goal of this stage is usually to get an acceptable hero, continue teching, and get a second castle. At this stage, you would want to build at least a level 4 tavern, and hire a blue hero, preferly with good speed. At this stage, speed is the most crucial attribute of a combat hero. You should attempt to begin teaching to build elven archers. However, continue to build dwarwen soldiers because they will remain useful as carriers. To conquer a second castle, you would need at least 200 000 units, the more the better and the less units you will lose when conquering a castle. Which type of castle you should conquer is a matter of debate. However, unless there are extraordinary circumstances, it is usually a good idea to get a castle nearby. Each type of castle gives special advantages. An orc castle will allow you to research Forced Conscription, a hero spell which can be used in conjunction with bootcamp to help you build troops faster, as well as Harden Bones, one of the best combat hero spell in the game. A undead castle will allow you to research intensive training, which has the same effect as Forced Conscription. A human castle allows you to build Archangels, though you'll likely not need until much later. Thus, you can choose to capture a human castle later. An elven castle allows you to build troops faster, but it is generally recommended to get a different one. Once a day, a player should complete the 'Clean Up Remnants' task to gain 8 dwarwen soldiers. Dwarwen soldiers and elvens archers should be focused on at this point. The former is very useful for carrying resources, while the latter is useful in combat. Once you have higher leveled warehouse, you might consider focusing on only one or two types of mines. It is cheaper to simply upgrade one resource then upgrade than many. Everyday, complete the 'To know our enemy' task to gain 3 scouts. Casual Players Every so often, look around to see if there are any inactive players you can attack. Raiding will greatly increase your income. A casual player, depending on how many times he logs on, may want to build up Guard Towers. However, it is of crucial importance not to horde resources in the castle. Hardcore Players A hardcore player has less need for Guard Towers. However, he or she should still develop them a few levels. Most of a Hardcore Player's income will come from raiding other players. Inactive players with low level Guard Towers are the easiest and most profitable to attack. Mid-game ( 10000 - 80,000 Fame) There are different theories on when to get a level 10 tavern. Some would prefer to wait until later, while others would begin quickly. The tier 5-7 troops are generally not useful. Thus, it is common to head straight for Elf Hunters. Near the end, one should have both castle and hero resource spells at high levels. Hardcore Players Beginning at 10,000 fame, a player should have a lot of farms nearby. Scout nearby players, and save the locations of those that seem to be inactive. Endgame ( > 80K Fame) At 80k fame, an Elven player should have both a level 10 tavern, and the ability to build Elite Archers. Players should capitalize on the world resource buildings. To minimize casualties a player should have 5 sets of 50 Elite Archer in addition to a few Dwarven soldiers to carry the resources. After you have 5 heroes outfitted thus, you should try to outfit them with 7 equal sets of Elite Archers, such that the total carrying capacity is 28800 or greater. Getting a good hero, preferably an elven one, at the point is crucial. Once you have one, level him/her up, and use the arena whenever possible. As you are building up an army of Elite Archers you should also begin to teach to Elf Dragons. In the arena, Fairy dragon are usually much more effective than Elite Archer. A player should ignore green dragons, as Fairy Dragon are much more powerful. A player, at about 100 000 fame, should have Resource Control and their primary castle resource upgrade at level 10. What kind of castle a player should take as a third castle depends on the second. An orc castle should have been taken either as the second or the third. The orc castle will allow one to research Forced Conscription and Harden Bones. The former will help increase troop building speed, while the latter is very useful in arena and battle. Casual Players Guard Towers should be high leveled at this point if a player cannot log on often. Level 10 Guard Towers are recommended. Much of your income will come from world resource buildings. With 5 heroes occupying resource towers for 12 hours everyday, a player would gain 14400 of sulfur or crystal or 28800 of lumber or ore. Hardcore Players Much of your resources will come from raiding other players. Ivory towers are the best way for a player who is suppressing his fame to level up his or her hero. See also Races *Elf *Human *Orc *Undead pl:Elfy Category:Races Category:Elf